


Archery Practice

by TheSilverDream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki a bit interested with Archery and Doumeki is there to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archery Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post to fanfiction.net under the same title. :p

“Why do I have to wait for that big oaf to finish his archery practice?” Watanuki mumbled to himself, leaning against the door frame of the Archery Club. If it weren’t for the particularly vicious evil spirit that’s been targeting him recently, he would just run to Yuuko’s shop and leave Doumeki. It wasn’t like Doumeki could do much either, since the spirit was a bit too strong for Doumeki to handle. Although he was managing to keep it at bay by combining his power and the talisman Yuuko gave them before she left and promised to get rid of it once she get back from who knows what in other world.

“Watanuki-kun, waiting for Doumeki-kun again today?”

Watanuki startled and turned to look at who was talking to him. One of the archery club members grinned at him while tying his shoes. Watanuki was sure his name was Kousaka. He nodded his head and peeked inside. He saw the other members had changed as well, ready to go home. He looked back at Kousaka and asked. “Is the practice over?”

“Yeah…although I’m not sure with Doumeki-kun. He tends to stay behind these days, perfecting his skill I guess. Why don’t you wait inside?” Kousaka said, walking toward the door and passing Watanuki. “See you.”

“See you.”Watanuki said. He took off his shoes and walked inside. There’s no one inside except Doumeki who’s still in his archery uniform, looking straight at the target. He feigned a cough to announce his presence and asked, “Have you finished yet?”

Doumeki grunted in response. He pulled his bow string and shot, his arrow hitting the bull's eye straight in the middle.

“Wait there, I’ll change my clothes.” Doumeki said and put the bow on the wall before walking toward the changing room.

Watanuki nodded and looked around. It felt empty without anyone there. He sighed and looked at the bow Doumeki left. He touched it gently, running his finger on the string up and down. He grinned and picked the bow. He'd never touched a bow before and didn’t know the correct way to handle it but he saw Doumeki million time to get the basics. He mimicked Doumeki’s pose and pulled the string. He frowned when he realize that the string was a bit heavy to pull. 

“Doumeki makes it look easy.” Watanuki said slowly.

Suddenly he felt Doumeki pressed against his back, He knows its Doumeki since there’s no one there except the both of them. Doumeki placed his hand on top of Watanuki's smaller one, guiding his hand to the correct form. “Dou….”

“Want to try with the arrow too?” Doumeki asked, still holding Watanuki’s body in front of him. He can feel Watanuki’s rapid heartbeats on his chest and the slight shiver from the body in his embrace.

“No, its ok…I’m just curious, that’s all.” Watanuki said, lowering his hands and along with it the bow and Doumeki’s hands. Watanuki tilted his head a little when Doumeki didn’t move but just stood there, his face unreadable. “Doumeki, can you please move back a bit?”

Doumeki looked at Watanuki’s tilted head and said instead. “You smell good.”

“Stop talking nonsense.”Watanuki blushed and walked away toward the front door, pouting when he heard a slight chuckle from Doumeki. He turned and delivered his best glare at the taller boy. “Stop chuckling.” he said before walked away again. “And move your lazy ass, Yuuko san’s back today and I don’t want to make her wait for dinner.”

“All right.”Doumeki said, following Watanuki.

Watanuki huffed and mumbled loud enough for Doumeki to hear. “Stupid Doumeki.”


End file.
